The Fine Line
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: Starts during Ep. 15 of Mai Otome. What happened before and after Chie & Aoi's 'date? Chie tries to win over Aoi's heart while Aoi keeps trying to convince herself their still just friends.But are they? Or are they more then that? ChieXAoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**You got yourself a Date**

**I am Sooo Sorry for spelling Nao's name wrong. I feel so dumb. It's so short. But I knew how to spell it! It's just when I think of her name I think of Neo too and my fingers just type E without me knowing it. I also wrote this at 5 in the morning. I was a little tired but I went back and fixed it for you guys. Again I'm sorry. That's so embarrassing...**

Chie stopped in front of the big wooden door and knocked lightly on it before someone yelled for her to come in .She turned the gold door knob and walked into the large room. She a smirk came to her face at seeing the one and only Aoi sitting at the desk with papers stacked to the ceiling almost. She put her hand on her hip and walked over to her. Aoi never looked up as her eyes scanned over what looked like a document in her hands before she quickly sighed it in Mashino's name.

"Isn't that against the law?" She asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down before she crossed her arms and legs. Aoi never looked up and Chie watched her eyebrows come together and a small smile came to her lips. Aoi was so cute when she was so focused. She never paid attention to anything around her. If Chie was to tell her she loved her right now she wouldn't even get a glance or a purse from the other girl. Aoi all of a sudden looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi Chie." She said and signed the paper. "Did you say something?" She asked as her head titled and her face showed confusion.

"I said isn't that against the law? To forward someone else's name on a document? I mean if anyone found out you could go to jail." She said with a chuckle.

"Um yeah but Mashiro is always running off and these papers never get done. But this time Mashiro has locked herself in her room. I'm worried about her." She said as her eyes lowed and her grip on her pin tightened. Her eyes softened. Chie looked to her and a frown appeared on her face. Aoi then sighed and leaned back in her chair. "But anyway someone has to do it. I write so much my hand cramps up." she whined as she closed her eyes and dropped the pin to the table. Chie's smirk returned to her face as she watched her rest.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" She asked, her voice getting a little bit deeper then it already was as her eyes narrowed a little. Aoi opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she looked to her and a smile came to her lips. She shifted in her chair as she looked back down to the papers and began to write again.

"You're too sweet Chie," She giggled with out looking up at her. Chie frowned at her and she looked out the window with a sigh. A couple of birds flying by the window. Aoi never understood her and she never took her serious. Yes Chie is a well known all around flirt but that's all she was. She never took it pass that with other girls and Aoi was the only one that she ever really met anything that she said. Aoi just never saw it that away.

"Why did you call me down here in the first place? You seem a little busy to have small chat." She said and looked back to her as she stood up. She creaked her neck and her knuckles before she stretched her back and smiled down at her.

"I was just about to go on break anyways and I wanted to have a little talk with you." She said and walked around the desk. She stopped and looked to her. "You wasn't busy was you?" she asked. Chie shook her head as she stood up. Aoi smiled and lead her out the room. They walked down the hall together. "I really don't want to get to in detail with you now about it while I'm still on duty." She said and looked to her.

"Well you have to tell me what you want to talk to me about in the first place." She said with a small smile as she looked to her. Aoi giggle and nodded her head.

"I guess your right." She cleared her throat ad her smile faded. She turned to her and came to a complete stop in the hall. Chie stopped as well as she turned to her. "How about later you and I go out to eat where we can talk. Alone" She said. Chie stared at her with a raised eyebrow. What was wrong with Aoi? What was she so worried about and why couldn't she talk to her about it now? She nodded her head before she smirked and pushed some of her bangs up in true Chie fashion.

"Alright Aoi. You got yourself a date." She said. A small blush came to Aoi's face.

"A date?" She asked and blinked a few times. Chie then cupped her chin as she leaned down towards her and pulled out a blue rose from who knows where. Her smirk grew and Aoi's blush deepened. "Chie." Her voice came out as a whispered. Why was Chie affecting her so much now?

"I'll pick you around eight tonight." She said and slipped the blue rose behind Aoi's ear on the opposite side that her braid was on. As she brought her hand down she ran her fingers down the side of her face, sending shivers down Aoi's spine. She pulled away from her completely and Aoi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well I'll see you then." She said with a wink before she walked down the hall. Aoi watched her go before her body relaxed. She took the rose from behind her ear and smiled before she brought it to her nose and inhaled deep. Chie never ceased to amaze her.

* * *

Chie sat at the triangle table in silence. Her eyes on the little blue book she was reading. They only notice coming from the ticking clock on the wall behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She took of her glass and rubbed her eyes. She was nervous. She was never nervous for anything and definitely not a date. But this was Aoi. She was different. She couldn't just use her charms on her and expect her to fall into her arms. No Aoi was different. Chie had to take it slow with her.

Aoi wasn't a prize to be won over. Chie wanted her. She never wanted anyone more in her life and if she wanted her she was going to have to take her time with her. Time. Yes. It all took time. Today she had got her first real blush out of Aoi. That was one step in the right direction. She smirked as she put on her glasses. Aoi looked so cute with that look on her face. She was going to have to remember it.

"Hello Chie! Is anyone in there?" She blinked a few times as she sat back and looked at the hand waving in front of her face. She looked up the arm to meet the face of it's owner. She smiled softly as she rested her head on her hand.

"And what can I do for you Nao?" She asked. Nao crossed her arms and looked away from her.

"Nothing but you where just being so weird, staring into space like that. It was beginning to freak me out." She said with a roll of her eyes before she threw herself down on the sofa. She smirked as she laid on her side and looked to her as her eyes narrowed. "So what was you thinking about?" She asked. Chie looked back down at her book and turned the page. "It must have been pretty important for you to be so focused." She said and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing that you should worry yourself with Nao." She said as a small smirk came to her lips but she never looked up. Nao looked up at her and watched as she turned the page again.

"It's not like I really care anyways. So did you hear about Miya Clochette now being one of the leading suspects in this little case with Arika?" She asked as if she didn't even care or was surprised by the fact. Chie's eyes grew wide in surprise and she looked up at her.

"Really? Shino's helper? I thought she was always such a sweet girl to me." She said as she closed her book and narrowing. "I never thought that she would have a heart filled with that much hatred for a person." she said. Nao looked up at her. "It doesn't make any sense." she mumbled more to herself then to Nao who rolled her eyes and looked to her nails.

"Well that just goes to show that you can't always judge a book by it's cover." She said before she stood up. "Well I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. See ya later." she said giving a hand wave over her shoulder before she walked out the door leaving Chie to her thoughts once again. Chie looked to the table. None of this made any sense to her. Was Miya really capable of doing something this low?

* * *

Aoi looked at her self in the mirror for the last time and smiled to herself. She has spent hours trying to find the right outfit. Now that she thought about it she had no idea why. It was just Chie after all. She shut off the light and walked out the room. She started down the hall. Chie had to have been joking when she said it was a date. There was no way she could have been serious. They where just friends.

She stopped in front of another bed room door and knocked lightly before she poked her head in. "Mashiro?" She whispered as she looked at the small girl under the covers. The only light in the room coming from the hall. Mashiro only shifted and Aoi frowned. She's been ignoring her all day. She walked deeper into the room and to the side of the bed. "Mashiro I'm leaving out for the night. Are you going to be o.k. here?" She asked. Mashiro turned her back to her and Aoi sighed as she watched her a little longer before she turned and walked out, slowly closing the door behind her.

She sighed as she began down the hall again. Should she really be leaving her like this? Mashiro was in some kind of pain and she was going out on a date. She stopped walking and looked to her feet. Date? She shook her head. This wasn't a date! just two friends going out and having a talk about something important! Yeah that was it. She nodded her head and began to walk again. She would have never thought of it as she such a thing if it wasn't for Chie and her charms.

_"Alright Aoi. You got yourself a date."_

She had to be joking. She walked out of the palace and down to the gate where so saw Chie leaning against it with her arms cross waiting for her. She smiled as she stopped in front of her and Chie pushed herself off the wall. "You look charming Chie." she said with a smile. Chie returned in as they walked out the gates together.

"Thanks. You look nice too." She said as they began to walk with each other down the street.

The two sat at a small all night diner. Having finished most of their food and had small talk Aoi watched Chie carefully. "Um Chie." she said. The other girl looked up at her. Aoi cleared her throat and looked to her plate. "There's something I been meaning to talk to you about." She said and looked up at her. Chie nodded her head and gave Aoi her full attention. "It's about Mashiro and Arika." She said. Chie leaned back as a small frown came to her face.

"What kind of trouble did they get in this time?" She asked. Aoi looked to her lap.

"I think their in something a little over their heads. I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I need someone I could talk to and I knew I could trust you." She said and leaned forward on the table. Chie's eyes narrowed. "Nagi was here a couple of days again and I over heard him talking to someone. I think it was Sergay. Something about her not being the real princess of WindBloom." She said. Chie's eyes grew wide and her glasses slid down her nose a little.

"Wh-what do you mean not the real princess?" She asked as she looked around and leaned forward on the table as well.

"I don't know I couldn't believe it myself. Mashiro has always been in palace. Almost all her life. They said something about Arika being the real princess. I don't do how it could be her. Though I don't know much about the family history to begin with." She said and looked to the table.

"It could have something to do with that incident 14 years ago." She said as she looked to the table. She looked to be in thought and Aoi watched her carefully before she looked up at her again. "Alright I don't want you going around questioning anyone. Stay away from Sergay and Nagi. If they find out that you over heard them they might try to hurt you." she said as her fist balled up. "and then I'm going to have to get in involved which might not end in are favor." She said. Aoi nodded her head.

"You can't tell anyone either o.k. and no snooping around. I know how you can get." she said with a small smile as she pointed her finger at her. She smirked and nodded her head as she leaned back in her booth. Something running by the window got both of their attention and they watched the fat cat run across the street. Aoi blinked a few times before she shot up. "Mikoto!" she yelled before she ran out.

"A-Aoi!" Chie yelled after her. "Stupid cat." she mumbled under her breath as she quickly threw down some money and ran out to catch up with her. Aoi turned a corner and down an ally before she turned onto another street. This girl was fast. "Aoi!" She yelled to try to get her to cat was ruining their date! She stopped as she turned a corner. Aoi was standing by a river breathing hard as she looked into it.

"Oh no! I hope he didn't fall in! Mashiro will be so upset." She said as Chie stopped next to her. She looked down the river as well.

"I don't think that fat cat would jump into a river. He might be on his way him by now. Don't worry about him." Chie said with a sigh as she crossed her arms. Aoi sighed and nodded her head before she looked to Chie a small smile came to her lips.

"I'm sorry about running out on you like that. It's a habit I guess." She said before she linked her arm with Chie's and began to pull her along. "But the moon is full and it's a really nice night." she said as she looked up at it. Chie looked up at it as well before she smiled and looked to Aoi who was still staring up. "The stars are beautiful too." she said with a small giggle. Chie felt her heart pick up and she looked to the ground.

Aoi moved her hand down so she was gripping Chie's hand. She laced their fingers together and looked to Chie who was looking away from her now. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Chie shook her head but didn't look to her. "Then why won't you look to me silly?" she asked with a giggle. Chie looked appeared her eyebrows together and a hardly unnoticeable blush going a cross her cheeks. Aoi gashed. "Oh Chie your blushing!" she giggled.

"Stop laughing at me!"She said. Something caught her eye and she looked ahead to see Nao and a group of guys on a boat with some tied up guys. She pulled her hand away from Aoi as Nao looked up at them. A look of shock on her face. Aoi looked down at her abandoned hand and back to Chie with a frown.

"Nao what are you doing?" She asked with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arm.

"W-what are you doing here!? It's late you should be sleeping or masturbating or something." Nao said getting some laughs from her guy friends. Chie rolled her eyes.

"She's right Chie. We should be getting back. It's late." Aoi said with a small smile. Chie looked to her before she nodded her head. Her smirk grew as she looked to Nao one last time before she walked with Aoi back onto one of the main streets. They walked most of the way in silence.

"I'm sorry." Chie said. Aoi looked at her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For pulling my hand away like that. I got a little freaked when I saw Neo." She said and shrugged her shoulders. Aoi smiled softly to her before she nodded her head.

"It's o.k. Chie I'm not mad. After all were just friends right?" she asked as they stopped in front of the gates. Chie frowned as she put her hands in her pockets and looked to the ground.

"Yeah. Just friends." She said. Aoi frowned at seeing the look on her face. Chie looked up at her and let a small smile come to her lips. "Well I'll see you later.' she said before she turned to leave. Aoi grabbed her arm and she turned around to face her.

"Chie." She said. Chie raised an eyebrow. "I really had a nice time and thank you for listening to me." she said. Chie smiled before she nodded her head. Aoi took a step forward and kissed her on the cheek. she stepped back with a smile. "We should do it again sometime." she said with a wink before she walked into the gates. Chie stood their before a small smirk came to her lips. She turned and began to walk back to the school dorms.

A kiss to the cheek. That was one step in the right Direction.

**O.k. so there is the first chapter I hope you liked it. If you did please review. I watched episode 15 not to long again and thought I should write about their date. But Chie when talking to Neo said she had something to discuss with a friend and I had to think of something important for them to talk about so I made that up. It's been a while sense I watched the show and I'm sure I'm off on a lot of things. So I'm sorry about that but I hope you liked it anyways. Please review if you want me to continue it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Dozen of Blue Roses**

"Stop what you're doing." Chie said as her eyes narrowed on Tomoe. Tomoe stared at her and Chie saw a cold dark look flash in her eyes. "Shizuru would be sad too." she said. Tomoe looked away from her as her eyes softened. "If she figured out that you were the one to tell Miya to do those things" She said as she walked towards her. Tomoe refused to look at her and then a small smile came to her lips.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean." She said. So she was playing stupid.

"Is that so?" she asked and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh before she stared at her a little longer.

This little girl was a bull face lair. Chie knew for a fact she had told Miya to do all those things. But there was nothing to prove it. Tomoe was good at this game of hers and she played her part well. There was nothing more that she could do. This was going to catch up with Tomoe sooner or later and for her sake she was hoping sooner. Don't get her wrong she cared about Tomoe a lot and didn't want anything to happen to her but the little tricks she's been pulling where going a little too far.

Chie sighed again as she looked to her before she turned and began to walk away. "Be careful Tomoe." She mumbled under her breath as she walked. She could still feel the younger girl's eyes on her. She sighed and put her hand on her hips as she walked back into the building. What ever happens, happens. This is Tomoe's fate. She sighed and opened the office door. She stopped at seeing Aoi sitting at the triangle table.

"Hi Chie." She said as she stood up with a smile. Chie returned it as she walked in to the room and closed the door.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?" She asked as she sat down across from her and rested her head on her knuckles.

"Well every scent Mashiro stepped up after her talk with Arika I have more free time so I thought I could come see you that's if you're not busy." She said. Chie smirked before she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I'm never to busy for you." She said and opened her eyes. Aoi looked taken back before she giggled.

"You always know the right thing to say." She said with a smile. The two stared at each other in silence. "You look stressed." Aoi spoke up after a while. Not only that but she looked tired too. Chie always looked her best but right now she looked almost ready to pass out. This wasn't like Chie. Chie nodded as she leaned back in her chair.

"I am. I got a lot on my mind is all." She said. Aoi jumped up and moved towards her.

"Well I can give you a shoulder massage. I'm always giving Mashiro one. She says I'm the best." She said as she creaked her knuckled and stopped behind her. Chie let a small smile come to her face as Aoi began to rub her shoulders. "This should help you relax. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked. Chie let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. They opened again before they narrowed.

"Tomoe." She said. Aoi blinked a few times.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"My helper. She's up to no good I can feel it. I mean I always knew there wasn't something right about her but I never would have thought that she was this...messed up." she said and rubbed her temple. The younger girl was causing her more stress then she would have imaged.

"Did you talk to her about whatever it is that she's doing so wrong?" She asked with a frown. Chie nodded and Aoi stared at her from behind waiting for the other girl to respond.

"She is completely denying any involvement." She said and opened her eyes. She put her head back to look up at her. "What do you think I should do?" she asked. Aoi looked to be in thought as she continued to rub her shoulders. Chie smiled. She loved it when Aoi looked like that. She was so beautiful from any angle. Aoi stopped her hands and stared at the wall. Chie chuckled. "You don't have to think so hard." She said.

"Well I guess if I knew the girl it would help me." She said and looked down at her. "But I don't know what to tell you. Maybe she'll stop on her own and see that what's she's doing isn't going to help her in the long run." She said with a shrug and began to rub her shoulders again. She smiled down at her. "Sorry." She said. Chie smiled before she reached her hand up to touch her face. Aoi stopped her hands.

"Don't worry about it. After all it has nothing to do with you but you were a lot of help." She said. Aoi nodded and brushed some of her bangs from her face. Chie smiled up at her before her hand moved to the back of Aoi's neck. She pulled her down a little and was relieved when she didn't pull back. She pulled her down a little more until their faces where only inches apart. Chie stared at her as Aoi bite her lip. She leaned up and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Aoi." she said as she pulled back with a smile.

Aoi blushed as she stood up right and nodded her head. She backed away from her as Chie stood up and creaked her neck. Aoi watched her closely. What was that? What was the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when Chie had kissed her. It was only on the forehead. Friends kissed each other's foreheads right?

"You are the best. That felt good." Chie said as she turned to face her. Aoi looked lost in thought with a frown and her eyebrows furrowed together. This caused Chie to frown. "Aoi? Are you alright?" She asked and reached out to touch her shoulder. Aoi stepped out of her reached as she looked up at her.

"I just forgot there is something I have to do. I have to go." She said and made a dash for the door.

"O.k. then I'll walk you out." She said and pushed in her chair.

"No!" Aoi said. Chie stopped and stared at her in shock as Aoi looked close to tears. Did she do something to up set her? Was it something she said? Aoi shook her head and sighed. "I can walk myself. Thank you." She said before she opened the door and walked out. Chie stood there before she took off after her. No, no, no. You don't snap out like that and then think you're going to walk out with out an explanation.

"Wait a minute Aoi." She said and ran after her. She grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Did I do something to upset you? If I did I'm sorry." She said with a small shrug. She didn't even know what she was apologizing for.

"No. I really have to go. Can you please let go of me?" she said and pulled her arm but Chie didn't let go. Aoi looked up at her. She frowned a look of confusion was on Chie's face. She was feeling more confused then Chie looked she knew that for sure. But she didn't like the look of hurt that she could also see in Chie's eyes. She looked away from her. She didn't want to see that look anymore

"Aoi." Chie said. Aoi looked back up to her face. "What are you so afraid of?" She asked. Aoi stared at her. Chie's eyes desperately looking for an explanation, looking for something to understand. Someone cleared their throat and they both looked to see who was trying to get their attention.

"Miss Maria." Chie said and release Aoi's arm, just releasing she had it in a death grip, an almost threatening manner as she held it up. Held Aoi to her and Aoi who looked like she just wanted to run away. Not to mention the fact that she looked close to tears. To Miss Maria it probably looked like assault of some sort

"What's going on here?" Miss Maria asked as she looked over the two younger girls with a raised eyebrow and her trade mark frown.

"Nothing." Chie said as she lowered her head.

"I was just leaving." Aoi said as she took one last glance at Chie before she walked away. Chie watched her leave before she turned her attention back to Miss Maria.

"That's something I didn't expect from you Chie." She said. Chie lowered her head again. "The last thing we need around here is an over aggressive pearl running around. And it also might do you some good to stay away from Princess Mashiro's personal maid." She said. Chie looked up at her and her fist balled up causing Miss Maria to look at them. She unclenched them and nodded her head.

"Yes Miss Maria." She said and looked to the ground again. Miss Maria stared at her a little bit long before she turned on her heels and walked down the hall. Chie looked up and watched her go. Who was she to tell her that she couldn't see Aoi? Her chest felt heavy at the thought of never seeing Chie again. She looked to the ground again and let out a defeated sigh.

"Well if you ask me I think you should go and talk to her." Chie quickly turned around to see Shizuru. She smiled to the younger girl as she walked towards her. "Clearly something is bothering her and she might need a friend like you to lean on." She said. Chie looked to the ground.

"What if I'm the problem?" She asked. Shizuru stared at her before she walked closer to her so she was standing right in front of her. She put her hand on her shoulder and Chie looked up at her. She smiled down at her.

"You could never be a problem. Everything will work out fine if you keep having hope. It'll work out I promise." She said with a wink before she patted her shoulder and walked pass her. Chie turned and watched her go. She smiled softly.

"I see why everyone likes you." She mumbled to herself before she turned and walked back down the hall.

Shizuru let her smile grow as she turned to corner and stopped to see Natsuki. "You like to put your nose in others business don't you Shizuru?" She asked as she got off the wall she was leaning on and began to walk. Shizuru fell in step with her as she let out a giggle.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't seem to help myself and besides isn't it are jobs to guide and give advice to the pearls and Corals when they need it?" She asked and looked to her. Natsuki let out a sigh as she nodded her head. Shizuru looked ahead. "And then there's the fact that she clearly likes that Aoi so who is Miss Maria to tell her that she can't see her?" she asked. Natsuki looked to her with a raised eyebrow. Shizuru was frowning and her eyebrows going in a little. Natsuki never seen that look on her face.

"Is this situation hitting close to home?" She asked. Shizuru smiled and looked to her.

"Of course not. I've just heard of a story like this once. It didn't end to well and I wouldn't want to see Chie in so much misery. She is one of are top Pearls after all." She said. Natsuki nodded her head as she they walked into her office. She sat down and Shizuru quickly made a cup of tea for her. She sat it down in front of her and Natsuki nodded her head in thanks.

"It does seem kind of interesting. I would like to see how it plays out as well." She said and sipped her tea.

"Well Natsuki. I didn't know you had an interest in high school romances." she said. Natsuki blushed as she looked up at her.

"I don't" She said and her eyes narrowed. Shizuru let out a small giggle as she sipped her own tea.

"Natsuki your so cute when you blush." she said and sat her cup down. Natsuki's face turned an even darker shade as she looked away from her.

"Shut up Shizuru." she said threw her teeth. Shizuru laughed again.

* * *

Aoi and Mashino walked into her office the next day. Aoi closed the door as Mashino made her way to her desk. "Hey someone got me a dozen of blue roses." she said as she blushed and picked them up. Aoi looked to her with a small smile. Mashino looked to the card before she rolled her eyes and threw them to Aoi who caught them, a few blue lily pads falling off. "There for you." she said and sat back in her chair. "Who would want to give you such nice flowers?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and put her nose in the air.

Aoi looked to the card that had her name on it before she flipped it over and read the back. _I still don't know what I said to upset you to such a degree that you would storm out like that but I wanted to say sorry again anyways. If you would give me the chance to make it up to you I'd like to meet you tonight at the dock. From Chie. _Aoi stared at it before she gripped the flowers tightly in her hands. Mashino stared at her. What was wrong with her? Aoi was just standing there. She knew it didn't take that long to read a card. What could have been on it?

"What's wrong with you?" Mashino asked as she walked up to her and took the card out her hand. She read over it as Aoi looked down at her. "I didn't know you were seeing someone Aoi." she said with a small smirk as she looked up at her.

"I'm not!" Aoi said with a small blush as she tried to get the note back.

"Aoi got a boyfriend! Aoi got a boyfriend!" Mashino said as she ran around the room waving the card in her hand. Aoi chased after her trying to get it back. Mashino jumped onto her desk "Oh Chie I love you so much." she said as she read the name from the letter. "I just want to kiss and hug you all day long" she teased as she hugged herself and pocked out her lip like she was kissing someone or something.

Aoi froze at the thought of Chie even kissing her. Her face and neck turned red. "Mashino stop it!" she yelled and reached up to pull her down off the desk.

"Oh look how red your face is! Your in Love!" she laughed as she pointed at her. Aoi stopped again. Mashino fell over laughing and Aoi took the card from her. She picked up the flowers from the room and walked out as Mashino continued to laugh. Aoi leaned against the door as she sighed and looked to the flowers again. She wasn't in love with Chie. She never felt this way towards the other girl before. Why the sudden change now?


End file.
